


Boredom over Curiosity

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confessions, Gen, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't take rape cases. He finds them triggering. It's the only situation where Sherlock would choose boredom over curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom over Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sherlock BBC Kink Meme: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/22393.html?thread=131124345#t131124345
> 
> Sherlock Holmes doesn't assist Scotland Yard with rape cases. He tells the detectives that he find them boring.
> 
> He doesn't. He finds them triggering

When he's bored, the whole world knows about it. He goes out of his way to make sure of it. But not today. It is by complete chance that Sherlock stops right outside an electronics store. The glare of the glass caught his attention the way it reflected light. Something about the dancing colours triggered a train of thought leading to a possible theory. John thinks Sherlock is watching the news report playing on the display screens behind the window and he comments, "terrible isn't it?" And gives Sherlock a gentle nudge.

"What?" The nudge shifts Sherlock's centre of balance and breaks his train of thought.

"The serial killer," John nods at the television. "So far, four victims. All kidnapped and held captive for 48 hours. Then they are told to make a run through a torture maze to escape. All found to have extensive sexual assault."

"Hnn," Sherlock dismisses. "Hup hup, John! I've just solved this case." Sherlock turns on his heel and starts walking briskly.

"Seriously? I thought you'd have found this serial killer to be interesting." John shoved his hands into his coat pockets and trudges along behind Sherlock.

"That serial killer on the news is somewhere between mid twenties to mid fifties. Likely to have suffered some sort of child abuse. Clearly has no respect for women. Likely his victims all have a resemblance to someone who walked out of his life recently or someone who he thinks abandoned him. Maybe a wife, girlfriend, mother, take your pick. Also he probably drives a truck."

"You can't be serious."

"You're right," Sherlock said. "There's not enough evidence and I cannot make a thorough profile from which I can comfortably predict what sort of vehicle he drives. Perhaps a van, instead of a truck? However, it does not change my preference for something less... boring."

The twitch at the corner of Sherlock's eye tells John different. Sherlock is intrigued, so John pushes the topic. "He's already kidnapped them as hostages and raped them. There's certainly no need for making them fight their way out of a maze to get his rocks off. That last bit doesn't tickle your fancy even one bit?"

"Boooooring," Sherlock intoned. "Do keep up John, he's obviously a sadist. He does what he does because he gets off on it. Would be impotent in any other situation where his partner shows no sign of grief, fear, pain or humiliation. The victims simply need to pretend to enjoy it, he will lose interest." Sherlock gives a dismissive wave of his hand.

\-----

They meet up with Lestrade and wrap up the current case within twenty minutes. Their ride home is quiet with Sherlock's face turned toward the window, eyes slightly unfocused, deep in thought. Usually John has approximately four hours before Sherlock either starts repeating how bored he is or before John completely loses Sherlock to an experiment.

So John is surprised when they get back to 221B and Sherlock just slides himself into his armchair.

"Tea?" John asks. He will make one for Sherlock anyway but offering is a habit.

"Mm," Sherlock replies without making eye contact or turning his face in John's direction.

John sets the kettle and while he waits, John takes off his coat and shuffles around with general tidying up. When tea is brewed and poured, John places a cup on the table in front of Sherlock.

"Thank you," Sherlock murmurs and surprises John by turning his head away to avoid looking in his direction.

John takes a seat opposite and takes a sip before settling down. "What's wrong?" He asks gently.

"Nothing," Sherlock replies stiffly.

"Obviously not," John tries to sound amused but Sherlock picks up on the hint of worry.

"It's silly and... Inappropriate."

That was a new word.

"Look, the serial rapist-slash-killer case has probably been picked up by Lestrade. I'm sure you'll be back at work in no time. No need to worry about boredom."

"No!" Sherlock snaps. "I do not take rape cases."

John is taken aback at Sherlock's outburst, "why?"

Sherlock crosses his arms across his chest and continues to avoid looking at John. "It's silly," he says and then as if by second thought, he adds, "it's boring".

"Sherlock," John begins hesitantly, "it's okay to admit it you know, rape cases can be very uncomfortable."

"Like you'd understand," Sherlock mutters under his breath. It's so quiet that John can't be sure he's heard right, but a chill runs through John and suddenly he feels as vulnerable as Sherlock looks.

\-----

As John predicted, Lestrade turns up within the hour and Sherlock almost trips over himself hurrying to the door. He swings it open with a scowl on his face and Lestrade gives Sherlock a one over. "Why are you already in a bathrobe? It's barely-" Lestrade takes a glimpse at his watch, "noon."

Sherlock rolls his eyes, "because it's very comfortable. The answer is no. I'm very busy. Thank you, come again," and slams the door shut. Sherlock is barely a step away before Lestrade's pounding starts again.

"You don't even know what I'm here for!"

Without bothering to turn around, Sherlock yells back, "I do! It's hardly difficult to deduce! I'm busy! Go away, maybe you can entertain Anderson."

"It's an interesting case!" Lestrade persists through the door. He feels slightly ridiculous yelling at a plank of wood, but he needs everyone on this case. "And Anderson is being thoroughly entertained, thank you very much!"

There's a pause before Sherlock yells back, "Lestrade, that is disgusting! I'm not talking to you anymore!"

Behind the door, Lestrade bites his tongue and listens to Sherlock stomping away from the door. He'll let Sherlock have that, to imply Anderson is enjoying the case is rather disgusting. He knocks again and calls for John instead. "John, is Sherlock busy?"

There's silence, then a faint scuffle coupled with hushed arguing before John opens the door with a sheepish look on his face. "I do apologise. No, Sherlock isn't busy - " John is cut off by vehement protesting. "He's sulking. He's rude when he's acting up, childish brat that he is. Just give me a copy of the case, we'll look over it." John grabs the file and the door closes. 

Almost instantly, the door opens again and Sherlock is standing there file in one hand, sauce pan in the other. He thrusts the file into Lestrade's chest. "Apologies, my dear detective," Sherlock says sweetly. "The ever so great consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes is unavailable for an indefinite amount of time. Please do not leave a message or a case as he will not get back to you."

Lestrade raises an eyebrow, "what's with the sauce pan?"

Sherlock stares and looks bewildered, "isn't that obvious? I'm going to cook."

"I wasn't aware you were capable of that."

"Trust me, he isn't," John leans around Sherlock and takes the file back. "I'll take the file, thank you detective. If anything, it will save me from the poisoning that's going to occur tonight."

"I can assure you, my dear Watson, I am quite accomplished in the culinary arts. But if you so wish to bore your brains with a case so dull, be my guest. Just don't come crying to me later." Sherlock makes an abrupt about turn and storms off.

"Look, I'm sorry about this, it's probably best you don't come in." John starts flipping through the file. "Ah, so you did get assigned this case. I saw the news report this morning. I'll look over it tonight so perhaps you can drop by tomorrow?"

Lestrade gives a nod and John returns it with a mock salute before closing the door.


End file.
